Tragically in Love
by Alice-halenn
Summary: Winry siempre ha sentido algo especial hacia los hermanos Elric, en especial hacia uno de ellos, ¿Qué pasa si por asares del destino ella le dice lo que siente? ¿Y si él siente lo mismo? Ojalá decir 'te amo' fuera lo más dificil en la vida de Win. EdWin


Bueno, pues aqui vengo con un oneshot de un manga que me encanta! ((el anime no lo he terminado de ver XDD)) FMAA! :D no les encanta a ustedes? *o* pss yo conozco a una gran fan, vdad hasuki chan? ¬¬ jajaja pss este Oneshot, ((sabes cuanto me duele hacerlo y lo qe sufro por mi falta de imaginacion y mi limitado talento en la escritura ¬¬)) para tii, my love! y si no te gusta...pss dices qe si y ya :E aunqe sinceramente espero te guste, pqe a mi me encanto el tuyooo ._. y no llores ¬¬ soy la ama de la tragediaa (6)

**Cap 1. (Y único ¬¬) Despedidas**

-¿Winry? ¿Puedo pasar?- Se escuchó el murmullo de una voz, acompañado de unos leves golpes a la puerta.

-Vete.- Respondió una voz femenina.

Un joven de no más de 16 años de unos penetrantes ojos miel, con el rubio cabello recogido en una trenza, se encontraba parado frente a una puerta de madera, la mirada fija en el piso, las manos en puño. Llevaba una capa de viaje y a su lado se encontraba una maleta.

Un suspiró por parte de él.

Otro por parte de ella.

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba una muchacha igualmente rubia, con el cabello en una coleta, sus ojos azules cristalinos por las lágrimas que luchaba por reprimir.

-No...no quiero verte ahora.- Dijo al fin, esforzándose por sonar indiferente, pero el temblor en su voz la delató. Se abofeteó mentalmente por haber hablado.

-Win... ¿Estás llorando?- Preguntó alarmado, su voz subiendo una octava -Si no abres, entraré.- Amenazó, más no hizo ademán de moverse. Se quedó ahí, al lado de la puerta, esperando oír algo. No quería entrar a la fuerza... pero no quería dejar a Winry en aquel estado.

No hubo respuesta por parte de ella.

-Winry... volveré, sólo... déjame verte una vez más.- Rogó el joven, alzando la vista, como si de un momento a otro la puerta se fuera abrir y ella fuera a saltar a sus brazos.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la joven cabizbaja. Grande fue la sorpresa de Edward al darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazó a la muchacha.

Se sentía bien hacerlo, tenía tiempo sin abrazar realmente a alguien... quizá años.

Intensificando el abrazo, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Y él no luchó por detenerla. Ni la que siguió, ni la que siguió de esa. No le importaba que Winry lo viera llorar... Era una de las pocas personas que realmente lo conocía... ¿Qué caso traía retener esas amargas gotas de agua salada, si igual ella sabía que lloraba por dentro?

Y él sabía que ella también lloraba. Sentía las cálidas gotas contra su ropa, y lo sentía en su corazón. Pero esta decisión estaba tomada, debía irse nuevamente. Por él, por ella. Aunque ahora doliese.

Ella se dejó abrazar, y al verse envuelta en los fuertes brazos de él, fue inevitable controlar las lágrimas un segundo más. Ella sabía que él lloraba, y eso le partía el alma. Aunque siempre jugara al héroe y actuara como un adulto, Edward no tenía mas que 16 años, y su vida no había sido fácil. Ella más que nadie sabía cuanto había sufrido, cuantas veces él había caído, cuántas veces se había destruido por dentro por reír cuando en realidad sólo quería salir corriendo y llorar.

Lentamente, juntando las fuerzas que le quedaban, Winry levantó sus brazos para abrazarlo. Así, juntos, lloraron un rato en silencio.

¿Cómo un abrazo como aquel, tan sincero, podía lastimar tanto?

Y es que tal ves era el último...

-¿Volverás?- Preguntó ella, inquieta, mientras luchaba contra sus fuertes brazos, buscando su rostro. -Edward, mírame.- Rogó.

Él dirigió sus ojos, encontrándose con dos zafiros viéndolo de vuelta. Un nuevo suspiro. Pasó sus brazos por las caderas de ella, acercándola a su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no puedo todo esto simplemente terminar?- Se lamentó, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Winry, desesperado.

-Porque tú te niegas a dejarlo.-

Él sabía la verdad que se escondía entre aquellas palabras, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Era su deber, por el amor que le tenía a su madre, a su hermano, a sí mismo y a... a Winry.

-Te amo- Susurró a su oído, por segunda vez en toda su vida, al tiempo que juntaba sus labios con los de ella. Poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tres meses habían pasado desde aquella noche en que Edward se había ido, diciéndole que la amaba. Tres meses habían pasado desde que una genuina sonrisa había asomado en aquel rostro. Tres meses desde que aquellos bellos ojos azules no dejaban de llorar.

Quizá si ella jamás hubiera sabido que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, no habría sufrido como estaba sufriendo ahora...

Tan sólo unos meses antes ella, al verse sola nuevamente con Edward, se había hecho a la idea de que lo quería como algo más que un amigo. Lo amaba. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, le había confesado lo que sentía por él, temerosa de que algún día fuera demasiado tarde. Y, para su sorpresa, descubrió que Edward sentía exactamente lo mismo por ella. Y ahora... ahora el destino los separaba nuevamente, como si aquella noche fuera a quedar como un simple recuerdo, y esas palabras se fueran a perder en el viento.

¿Por qué aquel 'te amo', en lugar de representar aquel sentimiento de alegría que ella esperaba, la tenía ahora llorando amargamente?

Se puso de pie, como cada noche cuando la realidad la golpeaba, caminando hacia el cementerio. Las lágrimas nublaban su vista, pero no necesitaba de sus ojos; conocía el camino de memoria.

La tumba estaba ya llena de flores, pero eso no impidió que Winry le dejara unas cuantas más. Más de la mitad de las que estaban ahí eran de ella de todas maneras.

Volteó a su derecha, para encontrarse con otra lápida. Sonrió tristemente y dejó otras flores sobre esta.

-Son unos idiotas.- Murmuró. -Unos verdaderos idiotas.-

Nuevas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, y trató de limpiárselo con las muñecas, sin levantar la vista de la lápida frente a ella;

_Aquí yace Edward Elric,_

_1899-1915_

_Un gran héroe, un gran hermano_

_Y un asombroso amigo._

Edward había muerto un mes atrás, luchando. Los alquimistas habían ganado, no había homúnculos caminando entre humanos.

¿Pero a precio de que?

De la vida de dos de los mejores alquimistas que pudiera haber, de sus dos amigos de la infancia, de los dos hombres que más amaba en esta tierra; de Edward y Alphonse.

Sin soportarlo más echó a correr de vuelta a su casa, llorando intensamente, como lo hacía desde hacia ya un mes.

_Volveré..._

Lo había prometido... ¿Por qué no cumplió con su palabra?

* * *

perdoname my lovee ToT

no me salió e.e

esqe me juntaste todooo T^T Igual es mi culpaa :E

peroo ayy, yo qeria darte algo geniallllll T_T

y nada, qe te doyy basuraa U_U

pideme un fandom mas alicelike y te lo dejo magnifico, si? *o*

esqe edwin y oneshot...en el hoyo yo pss U_U

pero bueno,,,,disfrutalo, sale? U_U


End file.
